The Flight of Pigwidgeon
by Nikademus
Summary: This is the heroic tale of Pig's first ever Owl Post mission. See it unfold from an Owl's eye view!


You get all kinds of odd things in the Wizarding World. Still, there was something decidedly sinister about the giant, shaggy, black dog that broke into MacLeod's Familiars one night in Glasgow, Scotland. A great horned owl clicked his beak in disapproval at the unlawful act. A black cat hissed and darted beneath the counter on which sat a tank full of toads. Many of the owls were out hunting, but not me. I caught a couple of carpet beetles that foolishly scuttled around Jenna MacLeod's back office after she went home. I am a chaco pygmy owl, the bane of insects. Two carpet beetles are enough to fill me up. The enormous dog placed a pouch that clinked with the sound of coins on the counter.  
  
The other owls seemed intimidated by the mongrel dog. Even the great gray owl, Ukko, was disturbed. The dog certainly was lean, and it had a desperate, hungry look in its eyes. Ukko left his perch and took off into the depths of the midnight sky, and a couple of barn owls followed. The rest turned their backs on the dog, or pretended to sleep. Clearly they were scared, but not me. I am a chaco pygmy owl, and my courage knows no bounds. I twittered happily, and hopped up and down to get the dog's attention, but he ignored me.  
  
Suddenly the dog vanished, and in his place was a straggly, decrepit man. The remaining owls shrieked at the sight of him and took off. I was alone, with the rascal. The man sighed as the feathers of my departed colleagues floated to the ground. Finally the stranger turned to me. I am a chaco pygmy owl, and I puffed out my chest with pride. The man smelled like a hippogriff, but I am ever unflappable.  
  
"Well mate, it looks like I don't have much of a choice. I need you to deliver a letter to Hogwarts before 9, tomorrow morning. Can you do it?" the derelict asked.  
  
I am a pygmy owl. I fly faster than the wind and I have the strength of a phoenix! I hooted shrilly, and raced around the room, so as to show off my incredible speed. The man seemed convinced. He found a quill and ink, and some parchment. He quickly scribbled a note. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Come on human, I thought, just give me a chance. I am a chaco pygmy owl, and I won't fail. He finished his note, and put it in an envelope. He sealed it, and addressed the envelope to:  
  
Harry Potter  
The Great Hall  
Hogwarts School  
  
He walked over to my perch and read my price tag: Pygmy Owl 3 Knuts. He put four knuts on the counter with another message, presumably explaining to Jenna MacLeod about the pressing time constraints of my mission, and why he couldn't wait until morning. He held the envelope in the air. My time was at hand. In one smooth motion I took flight, and seized the precious message in my mighty talons. I flew out the window and into the blackness of night.   
  
It was a long flight to Hogwarts, but I did not have time to glide. I beat my strong wings relentlessly, trying to win the race with the rising sun. Woods and fields passed beneath my in a green and brown blur. Was there anything in the sky faster than me? I think not. Over hill and dale I flew, the morning air was sweet. Far below I saw my shadow flitting along the canopy of trees. Then I saw another shadow approaching fast. I turned my head and saw a red tailed hawk diving at me. I am a chaco pygmy owl, and I could beat a hawk in a fight. However, I had a job to do, and I didn't want to get blood all over the message.  
  
I dove toward the trees, and burst through the dark green leaves. My eyes adjusted quickly to the shadow of the forest. I could hear the hawk behind me. Foolish bird! I am a pygmy owl, and my agility is rivaled by no creature. I wove through branch and bough and lost my pursuer. I heard her give a cry of frustrated defeat, and I laughed to myself. Unfortunately, my detour into the forest put me behind schedule. When I reached Hogwarts, the train already departed. I could see the steam from the engine billowing in the distance.  
  
I gave chase. The train was swift, but not as swift as me. Soon I overtook it, but that was the easy part. The turbulence the train created was like trying to fly through a cyclone. But I am a chaco pygmy owl, and I have the heart of a champion. I would not give up. I tumbled through the air. I found Harry Potter. The wind buffeted me, and I struggled to keep up. Finally he saw me and pulled me inside. Success! Success! I delivered my first letter. I was a true post owl! I hooted shrilly with triumph, circling the compartment in wild elation. The red headed boy snatched me from the air, and I nibbled his finger affectionately. Harry Potter read the letter, which meant little to me until the last line. I was to be given to Ron, the red headed boy. I had a master! Soon I would have a name, just like Ukko. This was the best day of my life!


End file.
